1. Field of the Technique
The present technique relates to a control unit for a storage unit that determines a heater setting value for adjusting the spacing between a storage medium and a head.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known technique exists in a magnetic disk unit for keeping a constant distance between a disk and a head by adjusting the spacing for the head in a manner that depends on the temperature in the magnetic disk unit.
In the magnetic disk unit, before the product is shipped, a heater setting value for adjusting the spacing is predetermined for each mounted head, each position on a medium such as a disk, and each temperature in the unit. In this case, a technique exists, for determining a heater setting value using an output value measured when the head and the disk are put in contact with each other (touchdown), i.e., the value of what is called a touchdown heater power (TDP).
However, in the technique for determining a heater setting value using the value of the TDP, a problem exists in that the probability that, for example, a head or a medium is damaged is high.
Specifically, at least, the head and the storage medium need to be put in contact with each other to measure the TDP. Thus, when the TDP is measured for each position on the storage medium such as a disk above which the head floats and each temperature in the unit, since the number of times the head and the medium are put in contact with each other inevitably increases, the probability that, for example, the head or the medium is damaged is high.